Charge pumps are circuits that can pump charge to generate an output voltage higher than an input voltage. The input voltage may for example be a supply voltage. Therefore, charge pumps may be, for example, employed in circuits where a voltage higher than a supply voltage is needed.
Some charge pumps are based on transistors, for example MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) transistors. In some instances, parasitic capacitances of such transistors may adversely affect the performance of the charge pump.